


Between The Wars

by wintershelter



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Magnus Bane & Jace Wayland Friendship, Post-Episode: s02e20 Beside Still Water, Self-Sacrificing Jace, Torture, clary and izzy are in this for a scene, these are fun tags aren't they
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 14:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintershelter/pseuds/wintershelter
Summary: A little after Valentine's demise, Jace stops by Magnus's loft to talk to him. Little did he know, that simple action would change the course of his whole day.Wherein, Magnus and Jace go through a harrowing experience together and ultimately come out of it respecting each other further for it.





	Between The Wars

**Author's Note:**

> I have no chill and am still not over the idea of Magnus and Jace becoming friends who respect and care for one another so I decided to throw them in a life-threatening situation and before I knew it I'd written over 7,000 words about it so yeah...

Jace knocked on the door and waited, feeling jittery as he waited for answer. It had been a spur of the moment decision to come here and the longer he stood here thinking, the less he wanted to go through with it.

In the midst of his thoughts, the door opened, revealing the occupant inside.

“Jace? I wasn't aware you actually knew how to knock.” Magnus said.

Jace accepted the jib with an eye roll because it was true. He usually didn't knock when he came to see Magnus, which had led to him interrupting Alec and Magnus a lot. The last time he walked in unannounced he interrupted a rather romantic moment between the two and Alec had been fairly pissed at him. From then Jace vowed he'd make an effort and knock before entering Magnus's apartment.

“Hey, Magnus. Are you busy?” Jace asked.

“I am expecting a client shortly. Did you need help with something?” Magnus asked, eyebrow raised.

Jace shook his head. “No, nothing like that. I just wanted to... Never mind.”

Jace turned around to head back to the elevators but Magnus's voice calling out his name had him turning around.

“Jace, you obviously came all this way for something. What is it?”

Jace shifted a little bit. “Can we talk about this inside.”

“Of course” Magnus said, opening the door up a little wider allowing Jace to step into his apartment.

“Did you want something to drink?” He offered.

“Yeah, sure.” Jace said pointing to the kitchen. “I can start a pot of coffee.”

Jace made his way into the kitchen to start puttering around with the coffee pot. From living with Magnus, he knew the warlock had absolutely no idea how to make coffee without snapping his fingers. The coffee pot was for Alec for when he spent the night, which now was every night. Magnus had officially asked Alec to move in a week after they'd reconciled to which Alec had eagerly agreed.

Jace heard Magnus follow him into the kitchen but Jace didn't say anything opting to focus on pouring the water into the coffee maker. He was already nervous about being here and focusing on this simple task help calm him a bit.

When Jace turned to face Magnus, he was already watching him with careful eyes. “Not that I don't appreciate your company, but there was something you wanted to talk about.”

Jace nodded. “Yeah.”

Jace took a deep breath but before he could start speaking, someone started rapping on the door.

Magnus heaved a sigh before standing up. “If you'll excuse me a moment, that should be my eleven o'clock. He's only here to pick up a potion to help with his boils so it shouldn't take too long.”

“Boils?” Jace asked incredulously.

Magnus shrugged. “You'd be surprised just how many people come to me with cosmetic problems. We can't all look as fabulous as me.” Magnus said with a beaming smile.

Jace couldn't help but laugh. “Yeah, yeah.”

The coffee maker beeped, signaling the coffee was ready. Jace grabbed two mugs, pouring coffee into both. He was just about to reach for the cream when he heard the sound of the wind being knocked out of someone and a thud.

Jace immediately went on high alert, activating his  _Silence_ rune and grabbing a dagger from his belt. He slowly inched his way toward the living room. His eyes immediately saw a man with long brown hair standing over Magnus, Magnus who was collapsed in a heap on the floor.

Jace threw his dagger with precision but the man, who had finally noticed him at that point, deflected it with a wave his hand. It embedded itself in the wall.

He was a warlock.

Jace wasted no time drawing his sword out, activating it by whispering its name, _Ithuriel,_ before holding it in front of him. “Step away from Magnus.”

The warlock just shook his head, hands at the ready to attack or defend himself.

“Is it done?” A new voice called from the doorway.

Jace watched as a man stepped into the loft, a  _Circle_ rune on his neck. Jace tightened his grip on the blade. “What are you doing here?” Jace asked darkly.

“I was about to ask you the same thing.” The man said, tilting his head to the side as he surveyed the scene in front of him. “The warlock was supposed to be alone.”

“The _warlock_ has a name.” Jace snarled.

The man just shrugged, causing anger to build in his stomach.

“It is rather unfortunate for you because there is no way I can let you go.” The man said.

“Well there's no way I'm letting you leave here with Magnus.”

“Seems like we're at a stalemate then, but it looks like your warlock is unconscious and mine is not.” The man observed.

“Magnus's isn't anyone's warlock.” Jace spat.

The man just grinned at him. “Well, if that's the way you feel, you could be of some use to us. Warlock, take care of him.”

Jace lunged forward at the Circle member but was quickly thrown back by a wave of magic. Jace went flying backwards across the room. His head hit the opposite wall hard, jarring his vision. Jace remembered falling and nothing else.

-

Jace woke up with a groan, wondering just how much he had to drink as he registered the dull pounding in his head.

Then memory rushed over him like icy cold water. Going to Magnus's loft to talk to him, Magnus excusing himself to deal with a client, seeing a warlock and Circle member standing over an unconscious Magnus.

Jace opened his eyes and bolted upright to an unfamiliar room. Jace looked down and noticed his weapons belt along with his stele was gone. He checked his coat pockets and found his cellphone missing too.

_Dammit._

Jace lifted his head back up to take in his surroundings. His eyes immediately rested on the body laying in the corner in manacles.

Magnus.

Jace rushed over to him, turning him onto his back. He noticed with relief that Magnus was breathing. Jace shook his shoulders.

“Magnus. Magnus, hey, wake up.” Jace urged.

He heard Magnus make a sound of protest in the back of his throat.

“Come on, Sleeping Beauty.” Jace said, trying to goad him into wakefulness.

Magnus's eyelids fluttered a bit at that. “Jace, what are you doing in my bedroom?” Magnus asked.

Jace raised an amused eyebrow. “Do you normally sleep in chains on floor.”

That got Magnus to open his eyes. He blinked them open and Jace nearly started in surprise to see gold-green cat's eyes staring back at him. Magnus's warlock mark. Jace watched as Magnus took in his face, though he seemed to have a little trouble focusing on him.

“Wh-” Magnus started, before he realized where he seemed to remember what had happened. Magnus dropped his head back to the floor, eyes closing again. “Fuck.”

Jace nodded in agreement, the movement causing his head to start throbbing double time. “You can say that again.”

Magnus's eyebrow furled, like he was thinking. “Fenris was there when I answered the door. I haven' seen him in years, why would he-”

“He was with a Circle member. He came in after you were knocked you out.” Jace explained.

Magnus started to sit up but immediately went back down with a groan, breathing heavily.

Jace reached out a hand to Magnus. “Hey, you okay?”

Magnus wet his lips. “Yeah, I'll be fine in a minute. Fenris hit me with a concussive blast, thankfully the effects don't last long.”

“How did he manage to get the drop on you?” Jace asked.

Magnus grimaced. “My back was turned. I went to shut the door and he walked in and he hit me. I did think it was odd of him to show up, but I didn't imagine he was working for the Circle...”

“I'm not so sure he's doing this voluntarily. He didn't attack me until the Circle member asked him to and he kept calling him warlock.”

Magnus kept his eyes closed but slowly began making his way up to sitting. The chains around his wrists pulled tight at the change in position. He opened his eyes after a few deep breaths, looking around the room. “Any idea where we are?”

“No.” Jace said, shaking his head. “And as far as I know, no one's been in to check on us either.”

“Well, I doubt we're here for entertainment.”

Jace nodded. He knew his next question was probably pointless, seeing as Magnus couldn't upkeep the glamour over his eyes, but he had to ask. “Is there anyway for you to get us out of here?”

“If you can get me out of these chains,” Magnus rattled said chains for emphasis, “Then yes. Otherwise, no, I can't use any magic.”

Jace figured as much. He resisted the urge to stand up and punch his fist into the wall. That wouldn't solve anything at all, though arguably, it would probably make him feel better.

“Well, it won't be long until Alec or Clary or Izzy notices we're gone.” Jace reasoned. “They'll be able to track us. We'll just have to tolerate each other until they do.”

Magnus snorted. “Shouldn't be too hard. We survived as roommates once.”

“That's true and the bright side... there's no cats here.”

“Bite your tongue. My cats are lovely.”

“They got fur everywhere.” Jace complained, falling into the easy banter.

Magnus tutted at him. “Only on the balcony, it's not my fault you liked to sit in their space.”

“Their space-” Jace started but cut himself off as the door knob rattled.

Their chatter most have alerted their captors they were awake because without any preamble the door to the room flew open and people stormed into the room.

Two people went straight for Jace, which was a smart idea on their part. Jace, ever ready to fight, punched the first guy in the face. He heard a crunch as his fist connected with his nose. The man went stumbling back a few steps, clutching at his face. The other woman swung a punch at him which he easily ducked. The motion caused the throbbing in his head to act up again. In the brief moment he tried to steady himself, the woman managed to kick Jace in the stomach, knocking him back a few steps. A pair of arms quickly encircled him from behind, subduing his limbs. Jace struggled against the firm grip trying to dislodge himself, but a sharp jab to the back of his knee sent him careening to the ground.

Two people pushed him down from there, forcing him prone on the floor. Jace looked to see two men, one with a satisfyingly bloody nose, pulling Magnus's up from the floor. Magnus struggled against the two of them, managing to elbow one of them in the gut, but with the disadvantage of being unable to use his magic and having his hands cuffed and chained, it proved futile.

Jace watched as the two men started heralding Magnus out of the room. “Hey, where are you taking him?” Jace demanded.

He didn't get an answer, except for the Circle members to tighten their grip on him as he tried to break free again. “Let him go.” Jace spat. He was rewarded with a hand on the back of neck, pushing his head down roughly to the ground.

Jace caught Magnus's cat's eyes and saw nothing but a cold mask of defiance and determination as he was yanked out the door.

Whatever they wanted, Magnus didn't seem to have any intention of giving it to them.

As soon as Magnus was pulled out the room, the others followed suit. Jace started struggling in earnest again, until he felt a sharp knife point at the back of neck.

“No funny business or this goes through your neck.” The woman holding him said in warning.

Jace bit his cheek and felt rage build in his gut as the man pinning his legs stood up. He felt the knife being removed just as the man kicked him hard in the ribs.

Jace curled on his side in pain, providing the last two Circle members with enough time to exit the room and shut the door.

Jace leaped to his feet, grimacing a little from the rough treatment but he pushed the pain aside and threw himself at the door.

It didn't budge, the members already having time to lock it while he was down. Jace smacked an open palm against it in frustration.

They'd taken Magnus.

The Circle members had barely paid him any mind, except to restrain him and had taken Magnus. He knew from his brief  conversation in the loft that they only expected Magnus to be there. He was the one the wanted. They would have just killed him if they meant to kill him but they hadn't.

_So, what were they going to do to him?_

Jace started pacing, trying to think of a way to get out of the room. The door was locked and the only window was only a few feet wide and way too high to reach. There was literally nothing in the room except for the piece of metal on the floor with a loop where Magnus had previously been chained to the floor.

If he only had hidden an extra stele on him or put a knife in his boot... He hadn't though, but he did have something on his side: privacy.

The door that offered the only way in or out of the small room was solid steel. So while Jace couldn't see out, they couldn't see in. Jace couldn't find any security cameras either, so if he were to position himself to try and ambush them, it would take them completely by surprise.

Jace was just about to begin strategizing the best place to begin an attack when he heard a bit off yell. Jace froze in place, feeling cold horror as he recognized the voice that had just yelled out.

_Magnus._

Jace threw himself at the door. “Hey, let me out.” He yelled.

If someone heard him, no one made any move to do anything.

Jace slammed his fist against the door as he heard another more drawn out shout.

They were torturing him. Valentine had done experiments on Downworlders before and so many horrible scenarios flashed through Jace's head, getting him more and more panicked with each yell of pain he heard from the other side of the door.

When there was a lull in the noise, Jace ran a hand through his hair and tried to collect himself. Panicking and demanding the Circle members let him out wasn't gonna help Magnus. He needed to figure out a plan to save Magnus and get the both of them out of here.

Jace looked at the metal piece bolted to the floor. It looked new, like it had just been installed. If he could get one of the four bolts loose, he could use it as a weapon.

Jace heard another shout come from just outside the room and it spurred him into action. Jace knelt down on the floor and began to work. He dug at the bolts, twisting at them, pulling at them, but they held fast. Jace felt blood well up underneath his fingernails as he desperately tried to pry the bolts loose.

Jace didn't know how long he worked, but eventually Magnus's pained yells had stopped. Jace looked at the door, fearing what that meant. He cautiously stood up, making his way toward the door. Sooner or later someone was gonna come through it and with the lack of noise, Jace was banking on the former.

Jace stood with his back pressed to the wall just to the right of the door. In this position, he'd be able to grab the arm of the person opening the door without a problem.

Jace stayed quiet, barely allowing himself to breathe as he listened for any noise.

Eventually, Jace heard the click of a lock being turned and he bent his knees in anticipation, shifting to the balls of his feet. As soon as he saw the door knob turn, Jace was already reaching an arm out.

He latched a hand onto the wrist of one of the Circle members, dragging him into the room. The sudden attack caught the man off balance and he was sent toppling to the ground. Jace pushed himself through the door and came face to face with the man he'd seen at the loft. He was currently holding a knife to Magnus's throat.

Magnus himself looked horrible.

He was pale and clammy and Jace could clearly see a knife wound in Magnus's shoulder that was still bleeding. If it weren't for the man's vice-like grip, Jace doubted Magnus would be standing of his own volition.

“Take another step and I slit his throat.” The man warned.

Jace curled his hands into fists, knowing he was at an impasse.

“He's lying. He needs me alive.” Magnus said, voice sounding rough and strained, but still undeniably Magnus.

“Really now?” The man said, pressing the knife deeper into Magnus's skin. Jace watched as blood welled up under the blade before it started to trickle down his throat. “Would you like to test that theory?”

Jace for one didn't.

Alec would never forgive him if he let Magnus die.  _He_ wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

Jace raised his hands in surrender.

The man smiled at him. “Good. Now slowly back up into the room until you reach the far wall.”

Jace did, his eyes never leaving the Circle member's. When his back was to the wall, the man motioned for someone to follow him. He led Magnus back into the room. The man kept the knife to Magnus's throat as he was rechained to the floor.

Jace was furious. He  _hated_ feeling powerless. To be forced to stand by, being able to do anything to free himself and Magnus was killing him.

The man released the knife from Magnus's throat pushing him forward. The sudden movement caused a pained groan to escape Magnus. Jace's gaze flickered to Magnus in concern before he looked back at the man who was now moving towards the door, knife outstretched to prevent any attack.

Jace glared at him, putting all his hate and fury into the look, letting the man know it wasn't over. The man just smiled, keeping his eyes locked on Jace though his next words were for Magnus.

“You have thirty minutes to make your decision, warlock.”

He slammed the door with a tone of finality. The sound spurred Jace into action, springing forward and dropping to his knees in front of Magnus.

“Magnus? Shit, what did they do to you?” Jace said, hand hovering over Magnus's bloodied shoulder.

“They tried to persuade me to see things their way.” Magnus said a little breathlessly. “I refused.”

Jace carefully placed his hands on Magnus's shoulder, ignoring Magnus's quiet hiss of pain as he gingerly examined it. Magnus's shoulder wasn't ideal, but the wound wasn't deep enough to warrant immediate concern. Jace did a quick once over, not seeing any more blood on him besides his shoulder and neck.

“Are you hurt anywhere else?” Jace asked, a little concerned at how Magnus's hands were shaking ever so slightly.

“I'm fine.” Magnus gasped out, stubbornly.

“I heard you screaming, Magnus.” Jace said.

Magnus swallowed. “There isn't anything we can do about it now.”

“Magnus.” Jace said in a tone that brokered no argument.

Magnus relented, letting out a shaky breath. “They used a baton on my torso. I felt a few ribs crack.”

Jace winced despite himself. He'd been on the receiving end of that treatment during his time on Valentine's ship. He was aware of how painful that was, how every movement and breath felt like pure agony.

“Magnus...” Jace started, but Magnus shook him off.

“I can't heal them, so there's no use worrying. We've got a bigger problem anyway.” Magnus said with a grimace. “I know what they want me to do.”

“What is it?” Jace asked with trepidation.

“They want me to necromance Valentine.” Magnus said flatly.

Jace froze. “As in...”

“Bring him back from the dead? Yes. I told them where they could shove it.”

Jace didn't laugh. The idea of Valentine coming back was frankly a little terrifying. Jace unconsciously rubbed his chest where Valentine had stabbed just a week prior.

“They already have a warlock. Why did they grab you?”

“Necromancy magic is very very dark magic and tricky work. Look at what happened when Iris brought things back from the dead. Fenris is barely a century old and they didn't trust him as capable of such a feat.” Magnus explained.

So, Fenris couldn't do it so they had decided to grab one of the most powerful warlocks in North America to help them. They'd tortured Magnus to try and get him to do their biding but since Magnus was back in the room and Valentine wasn't up and walking around, that obviously hadn't worked out too well for them. However, the Circle member had seemed smug when he tossed Magnus back in here... A little too smug for having been refused. He remembered the ultimatum the Circle member had given Magnus.

“They said you had thirty minutes to decide... what does that mean?” Jace asked.

Magnus swallowed, looking scared for the first time since they'd entered the cell. “They told me I either bring Valentine back... Or they kill you instead.”

Jace blinked, taking in that new development. “Oh.”

“Yeah. Oh.” Magnus muttered dejectedly.

The broken part of Jace wanted to laugh. Valentine had killed him on the banks of Lake Lyn and now it looked like his dear old stepfather was once again going to be the cause of his death. He figured laughing about that irony would go over terribly with Magnus who looked close to vomiting.

The more sane part of himself was realizing just how bad this situation truly was.

“You can't bring Valentine back.” Jace said when he found his voice.

“I don't even think I could if I wanted to. Necromancy isn't exactly my area of expertise. but letting you die isn't an option, either.”

Jace snorted. “That ship has sailed.”

“What?” Magnus said sharply

Jace blanched, not meaning to say that out loud. No one but him and Clary knew exactly what happened at Lake Lyn and he intended to keep it that way.

Jace quickly backtracked. “All I mean is, we don't have any way out and even if we did, you can't make it out of here in those cuffs. Alec and the gang haven't found us yet and we've got what, twenty minutes maybe before Valentine's men are back in here. It'd say we're well and truly fucked and I would rather die than let you try and bring Valentine back to life.”

“I'm not letting you die.”

“There's no other choice.” Jace said firmly.

Magnus looked angry. “Jace, sacrificing yourself isn't going to stop them.”

“No, but it'll buy you time. Hopefully enough time for the Alec, Clary and Izzy to find you.”

“No.” Magnus said, voice with a hard edge to it. “Absolutely not.”

“Then what do you propose we do?” Jace asked. “There is no way out of this room except for that door, where there are at least five Circle members and a warlock present. I'm good but I'm not _that_ good.”

“They're going to have to release me from these cuffs to work the spell. That is when we'll strike.”

Jace paused as he thought about that. It was really the only opportunity they had of taking on the Circle members. It certainly gave Magnus his best chance of making it out of this situation alive.

“That could work.” Jace agreed. “They're probably gonna be expecting it though.”

“Most likely and I have no doubt they're gonna use you as leverage against me, just like...” Magnus trailed off but Jace knew what was left unsaid. Memories of Valentine and Magnus's body swap swam to the forefront of his mind. Jace shook off the unwanted thoughts. “But I'm not the High Warlock of Brooklyn for nothing.”

“Even injured against another warlock?” Jace asked, wanting to be as realistic as possible about what they were going to attempt to do.

Magnus was quiet for moment before speaking again. “If your suspicions were right and Fenris is being coerced into helping the Circle, he may actually help us. But you're right, we can't count on it.”

Jace nodded, letting the silence fill the room as they both thought about the ensuing fight that was going to happen. He knew he'd most likely have a knife to his throat to help persuade Magnus to not try anything, a reverse of what had happened earlier. He knew Magnus was powerful, but even he was a little doubtful he could move quicker than a trigger happy Circle member.

“Look, Magnus...” Jace said quietly. “If something goes wrong, I need you to promise me something.”

Magnus fixed Jace with a hard look. “Jace, stop. You're not dying today.”

Jace blew out a breath at Magnus's stubbornness. “Do you know why I came to your loft today?” At Magnus's head shake, he continued. “I came to talk to you about Alec.”

Magnus's face softened at the mention of Alec. “Alec? Why? Is something wrong?”

Jace smiled at the concern in Magnus's voice, shaking his head. “No, nothing's wrong. That's just it, actually. He's genuinely happy for the first time in a long time.”

Magnus looked at him, expression guarded. “And what, you wanted to make sure I didn't screw it up? I thought we already had this conversation.”

That was true. He had been worried Magnus was going to hurt Alec. He'd thought Magnus only saw Alec as a fun fling and nothing else. He'd told Magnus as much before Max's party, but that was back before he had gotten to know Magnus. Before he'd gotten to see first hand just how much Magnus cared for Alec and what he'd do for him.

Jace shook his head. “No. I know he means just as much to you as you do him. I just... I wanted to... I dunno, thank you, I guess. Alec is the oldest and because of that, he hasn't always had it easy. But in these past few months, he smiles more, laughs more, he's more confident in his abilities... He's... he just feels happier and that's on you.”

Magnus was silent for a long moment, a small smile resting on his face. “He makes me happier too.” Magnus admitted softly.

“I know.” Jace said, watching Magnus carefully. “That's why no matter what happens to me, you need to promise me that you'll do everything you can to get out of here alive.”

Magnus looked up at him, his pupils blown wide. Jace was only able to make out the thin ring of the gold-green of his cat's eyes. Jace could see a faint tremor in Magnus's hands, though whether it was from pain or something else, Jace could only guess.

“Jace,” Magnus breathed out finally. “You're half of Alec's soul. His _parabatai._ Alexander... He nearly killed himself trying to get you back from Valentine. And last week when he thought you died...” Magnus shook his head. “I've never seen him like that, Jace. I'm not putting him through that again.”

“And I don't want to either-”

“Good.” Magnus said angrily. “Now, we are both going to make it out of here and I mean both. I don't want to hear anymore talk about your imminent death. Honestly, you Nephilim and your willingness to die...”

Jace rolled his eyes. “I don't want to die, Magnus, but I'm a Shadowhunter. Death is practically in the job description.”

Magnus narrowed his eyes, glaring at Jace before too deep of a breath caused him to wince in pain.

Jace put a comforting hand on Magnus's good shoulder. “You okay?”

Magnus nodded slowly, taking a few breaths that were less deep. “I fucking hate the Circle.” He muttered.

Jace let out a humorless laugh. “Understatement of the century.”

Silence reigned between them for a while, the only sound being the slightly labored breaths coming from Magnus.

Just as Jace was about to break the silence, a loud crash just outside drew their attention to the door. He shared a look with Magnus as he heard sounds of struggling and fighting.

Jace felt his  _parabatai_ bond flare up, it sensing Alec was close.

Jace grinned. “Seems like the cavalry has finally arrived.”

“And not a minute too soon.” Magnus replied, a smile playing on his lips as well.

As the noises of fighting died down, someone was at the door and turning the knob. Jace felt pure relief as he came face to face with Alec.

“Jace.” Alec breathed out, relief clear in his tone.

“Hey, buddy.” Jace replied, a small smile forming on his face.

Alec returned the gesture, but it fell just as quick when his eyes caught on Magnus. Jace heard Alec's breath hitch in his throat as he took in the sight of the dried blood and pale form of his boyfriend. Alec rushed forward, dropping to his knees beside him.

“Magnus. By the Angel... What did they do?” Alec's voice was soft and pained, hands hovering over Magnus, like he didn't know where to touch.

Magnus put a gentle hand on Alec's wrist, causing him to look up from the blood staining Magnus's shoulder and throat. “I'll be okay, Alexander. I can heal myself as soon as the cuffs are off.”

Alec nodded, eyes watery as he pulled out the stele from belt. Alec's drew an opening rune on Magnus's cuffs, but his hands were shaking so badly, it didn't take.

Jace crouched down next to Alec, putting a hand over his. “Here, let me.”

Alec gave his stele to Jace wordlessly, eyes still on Magnus. Jace easily drew the rune watching as the cuffs unlocked and fell to the floor with a metallic clang.

Alec grabbed both of Magnus's hands in his own. “Take whatever you need to heal yourself.”

Magnus looked at Alec with such affection that Jace turned away, feeling like he was intruding on a private moment.

Jace left the two of them alone by walking out of the room. He didn't make it more than three steps before he found himself with an armful of a tiny redhead.

“Jace.” Clary exclaimed, burying her face in his shoulder. “Thank Raziel you're okay. We were all so worried.”

Jace pulled back from Clary's grip, sweeping a strand of her hair off her face. “Thank you for finding us.”

Clary grabbed his hand, noticing the blood caked under his nails. “You're hurt.”

She withdrew her stele and drew an _iratze_ on his hand and Jace instantly felt his aches and pains start to fade.

Izzy chose that moment to walk into the room, smiling in relief as she saw Jace standing with Clary. “Good to see you, Jace.”

“Likewise,” Jace said, gracious accepting the hug Izzy gave him as she reached him. “You guys were cutting it close.”

Izzy gave him an apologetic look. “We got here as soon as we could. We didn't even realize you two were missing until Alec went over to visit Magnus for lunch and found the door wide open and your sword on the floor. What did the Circle want with you two?”

“I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. They just needed Magnus. They wanted him to bring Valentine back from the dead.”

Jace felt Clary stiffen beside him and Izzy, herself, looked stricken.

Jace cleared his throat and continued on. “What happened to the Circle members?”

“There were seven total.” Izzy reported. “Two were killed but the rest of them are unconscious in the next room.”

“And Fenris?” Jace asked.

“Who?” Izzy asked.

“The warlock.” A voice said from behind him.

Jace looked back to see Magnus and Alec were finally making their way back into the room. Magnus's glamour was back in place, his eyes a dark shade of brown and the wound on his shoulder and throat were healed over, though the dried blood was still flecked on his skin.

“He fled as soon as the fighting started.” Clary said.

Jace studied Magnus for a moment. He was leaning on Alec who had an arm wrapped under his shoulders and the furrow in his brow belayed that he was still in some discomfort. “You okay?”

Magnus waved off Jace and everyone else's concerned looks. “I'm fine. Broken ribs are easy enough to heal, but they're sore for days after.”

“We're so glad you're okay, Magnus.” Clary said with a smile.

Magnus returned it. “Thank you. All of you.” Magnus said, his eyes sweeping over Jace and Izzy.

Jace looked at Alec. “Hey, Alec. We'll finish up here. You and Magnus should get home.”

“Yeah, and I could make you a portal, if you're not feeling up to it.” Clary offered.

Magnus smiled at her warmly. “Thanks, Biscuit, but I can manage a portal easily enough.”

When Alec let go of Magnus for him to summon a portal, Alec turned and gave Jace a hug. “Thank you.”

“Anytime, _parabatai_. Take care of him.” Jace said, letting go of Alec.

“I will.” Alec said solemnly.

Alec moved back to Magnus's side, sliding his arm back under Magnus's shoulders for support.

Jace watched the two of them walk into the portal, before it blinked out of existence. He headed into the next room and saw the body of the man who had kidnapped the two of them... The one who had held a knife to Magnus's throat so causally.

Jace was happy he was dead but felt a little angry that he wasn't the one to exact that justice.

“He refused to back down.” Clary said, coming to stand next to him. “Almost got a hit on Izzy before I took him down.”

“Did he suffer?” Jace asked, turning to look at her.

She looked at him a long moment before giving him a sharp nod. “He did.”

“Good.”

Jace looked away from Clary and moved to where Izzy was to help gather the Circle members for transport to the Institute and from there Idris where they would await trial for their crimes.

Clary gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze, seeming to understand what he needed in that moment. He gave her a grateful smile before stepping forward to do the job he'd sworn to do. To bring justice for all the pain the Circle had caused for everyone. To bring these criminals to justice for their crimes against the Nephilim, against the Downworlders... and Magnus.

-

It didn't take Jace more than two knocks before the door in front of him swung open. Jace looked in and saw the man who had summoned him sitting in a blue chair.

“Jace, come on in.” Magnus said amicably.

Jace did, slowing walking into the living area. Magnus was sitting with a scotch glass in hand. Magnus gestured for him to sit across from him on the couch.

“Do you want something to drink?” Magnus offered.

“Sure.” Jace said.

Magnus snapped his fingers and a glass filled with amber liquid appeared in Jace's hand. Jace lifted the glass to his lips to take a sip, relishing the burn of the alcohol as it flowed down his throat.

“So, how are you doing?” Jace asked.

Magnus beamed at him. “I'm doing well. Still a little stiff, but in another day, I should be back at a hundred percent.”

“That's good to hear.”

“So,” Magnus said, leaning back in his chair. “How are you doing?”

“Me?” Jace scoffed. “I wasn't the one tortured two days ago.”

“No, you were just the one who had to listen to it, powerless to do anything and then nearly be killed in an effort to bring Valentine back to life.”

Jace frowned. “I'm fine.”

“Of course, you are.” Magnus said, in tone that implied the opposite was true.

Jace lowered his gaze, staring into his glass. Magnus was right. He wasn't fine. He was terrified in that room. He hated feeling powerless, having to listen to Magnus's yells but being unable to do anything stop them. To not know the cause of it, which had sent his mind spiraling to dark places. Remembering the way his stomach plummeted the second the shouting had stopped, fearing what it had meant.

Jace swallowed another gulp of scotch to counteract the sudden dryness in his throat.

“I found Fenris.” Magnus said, breaking the silence. “I put out some feelers and found him. Turns out you were right. Valentine and his men were holding his spell book hostage to ensure his cooperation.”

Jace couldn't fault the man for that. Jace knew first hand how ruthless Valentine had been and he couldn't find it in himself to be angry at the warlock for trying to survive an impossible situation, though he had wished Magnus and him hadn't been caught in the crossfire of it.

“Did he get it back?” Jace asked.

“Yes. He used the cover of Alec, Isabelle and Clary arriving to get his spellbook back.”

Jace nodded, feeling glad that there was some silver lining to the whole messed up situation.

“At any rate,” Magnus continued. “I wanted to say thank you.”

Jace lifted his eyes to met Magnus's. “Thank you? For what? You said it yourself, I didn't do anything.”

Magnus raised a hand to silence Jace's tirade.  “That's not what I said. And you're wrong, you did a lot of things. You tried to stop them from taking me, twice. Hell, if it weren't for the knife to my throat, you probably would've succeeded in escaping.”

“But I didn't.”

“No, but neither did I. Normally, I easily could've taken down that many Circle members, but they got the drop on the both of us... don't blame yourself for that.”

Jace nodded but didn't believe Magnus in the slightest. If he had been a little quicker, a little stealthier, this whole thing could have been prevented. Magnus wouldn't have gotten hurt. Jace was drawn out of his thoughts when Magnus started speaking again.

“When we were in that room, those chains prevented me from using magic so I wasn't able to maintain my glamour. You saw my eyes... my warlock mark, but you never said anything. Never treated me any different.”

Jace blinked in confusion. “Why would I? It's not that like I don't know you're a warlock.”

“It's one thing to know, but it's a whole 'nother thing to see it.” Magnus said, voice cautious.

Jace looked him incredulously. “I've seen you perform magic before, seeing your warlock mark doesn't change what I think of you. I still see you as the same annoying narcissistic ass you always are.”

The corners of Magnus's lips curled up in amusement. “Takes one to know one.” Magnus shot back.

Jace gave Magnus a wink and swallowed the last finger of his scotch.

“You know, when I first met you,” Magnus started, voice quiet. “I thought you were just an empty headed Shadowhunter that blindly followed the Clave. It's refreshing to know I was wrong.”

“Yeah, well at the start, if it makes you feel better I didn't think much of you at all. It was only when we needed your help that I paid you any mind. But...” Jace took a breath. “I mean, you gave me a place to stay when I had nowhere else to go. You never fail to help us when we need it and you care for Alec and would do anything to protect him... Actually not just him but Izzy and Clary too.”

“Of course. I'd do anything for my friends and that includes you too.” Magnus said, inclining his glass to him before taking another sip.

Jace froze. Magnus and him had a lot of common interests. They wanted the Circle taken down. They both wanted to keep Alec and the rest of the gang safe, but friends... Jace had never entertained that thought before. He respected Magnus, he trusted him and well... wasn't that what friends did?

Jace felt shockingly touched, clearing his throat to remove the sudden lump that formed there. “I-” Jace said, voice getting extinguished in his throat for a moment. Before he could collect his thoughts to finish his sentence, there was the sound of a lock being turned and a door opening.

Jace looked over to see none other than Alec walk in.

“Jace?” Alec said, looking between Jace and Magnus as he walked into the room. “I didn't know you were here.”

Magnus gave Alec a wave. “I invited him over for a drink. Jace here will drink scotch with me.”

Alec made a face. “That stuff tastes gross.”

“Hence the reason Jace is here.”

Alec leaned over the arm of the couch to give Magnus a quick kiss before looking back at Jace. Something must have shown on his face because Alec's brow furled in concern. “Is everything okay?

Jace looked at Magnus, warmth curling in his gut. “Yeah, actually it is.” Jace said, smiling at Magnus who returned the gesture.

“Okay, then.” Alec said, looking bemused if not a little confused at the situation.

Jace set down his empty glass and clapped his hands on his thighs, standing up. “Well, I promised Clary I'd spar with her before patrol tonight, so I'll leave you to it. Thanks for the drink, Magnus.”

Magnus beamed at him. “Anytime. Our door is always open to you.”

Jace gave Magnus a two finger salute, clapping Alec on the shoulder as he showed himself out. Jace closed the door lightly and stood in front Magnus's door for a moment.

Magnus considered him a friend. It had shocked Jace to hear him say that, but the longer he thought about it, the more he felt the truth of that statement sink in.

Magnus  _was_ his friend, he wasn't sure when exactly that had happened, but it had.

Jace pulled out his phone and thumbed through the contacts until he found Magnus's number. He drafted a quick message, finger hovering over the send button for a moment before he pressed down.

Jace looked at the sent message.

_**I consider you a friend too.**_ _**5:32pm**_

Jace pocketed his cellphone and walked off down the hall, feeling a heaviness lift off of his chest as he walked off.

 


End file.
